My Birthday
by MiraiIzError
Summary: A birthday fict for Kankurou. Hari ini tanggal 15 Mei. Ulang tahun Kankurou. Tapi, tidak ada yang mengucapkan selamat kepadanya, bahkan saudaranya sendiri, Gaara dan Temari, juga tidak. Ada apa sebenarnya? Warning: OOC. EDITED.


**My Birthday**

**By: MiraiIzError**

**

* * *

**

**_This fict is, like, a gift for Kankurou for his birthday at May 15th_**

**_Happy birthday, Kankurou._**

**_

* * *

_Disclaimer:**

Kishimoto Masashi-sensei, may I repeat it again?

**Warning:**

OOC.

* * *

**_KUKURUYUUUUKKK!!!!!_**

Ayam kampung dari Jogjakarta yang diekspor ke SUnagakure berkokok dengan suara alto, diselingi_ backsound _dari ayam-ayam lain dengan suara sopran, membentuk suatu paduan suara.

"HUAAAHHHMMM..." seorang cowok berambut coklat (yang kelihatannya merk Silver King) menguap lebar, panjang, tinggi, luas, dan volume.

Ia beranjak bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan malas. Ia tampak menyadari sesuatu dan tiba-tiba melesat ke arah pintu dan memelototi kalender yang terpampang di sana.

Setelah selama beberapa detik memandangi kalender itu, ia cepat-cepat kembali ke tempat tidurnya dan mengambil handphone-nya.

"Ha...Hari ini tanggal...15...Bulan..." ia berhenti sejenak, "Bulan 5 tuh bulan apa, yah? Hmm... Januari, Februari, Maret, April, Mei... Oh! Mei! Berarti, hari ini tanggal 215 Mei, dong? Berarti, hari ini...Aku...ULTAAAHHHH!!!!"

Tiba-tiba dia lompat-lompat persis belalang, terus nari-nari sambil teriak-teriak nggak jelas.

"HOREEEE!!!! YIPPIIIEEE!!! HIP HIP HURAAA!!! YEIYEIYEEEIII!!! YUU... ADAW!!!" break dance-nya terhenti setelah ia ditimpuk bantal.

"Kankurou-_nii_! Jangan berisik, dong! Nggak lihat apa, aku lagi senang-senang di alam mimpi?!" seorang cowok berambut merah muncul dari balik pintu.

"Huh, jangan mentang-mentang kau sudah bisa tidur sekarang, kau jadi tidak mau dibangunkan! Ini sudah jam 5 pagi, Gaara! Lagian, ngapain aku ngeliatin kamu tidur?"

"Bukan begitu, Kankurou-_nii_. Aku baru tidur jam 3 tadi, jadi jelas saja aku masih ingin tidur. Tidur yang baik itu, kan, 8 jam,"

"Jadi kau mau tidur sampai jam 11 nanti? Kazekage kok begitu,"

"Hei! Kurang ajar! Nggak sopan sama Kazekage!" Gaara kembali melempar Kankurou, kali ini dengan guling.

"Kamu yang nggak sopan! Aku ini kakakmu, tahu!"

"Aduh, kalian itu berisik banget, sih? Pagi-pagi jangan bikin ribut, dong!" Temari tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah Gaara.

"Te...Temari-_nee_..." kata dua cowok itu bersamaan.

Gaara dan Kankurou saling berpandangan.

_'Gimana, nih?! Temari-nee __bisa-bisa marahin kita, nih__! Gara-gara kamu, sih, Gaara!'_ pikir Kankurou, memulai telepati dengan adiknya.

_'Enak aja! Ini gara-gara Kankurou-nii, tahu! Kan Kankurou-nii yang ribut duluan!'_ balas Gaara.

_'__Pokoknya, kalau Temari-nee sampai marah, kamu yang tanggung jawab!'_

_'Kankurou-nii itu gimana, sih? Yang lebih tua harus ngalah, dong!'_

Maklum kalau mereka takut sama Temari, kakak mereka sendiri. Soalnya, Temari terkenal galak banget kalau udah marah.

"Gaara! Kankurou!" Temari kembali berbicara.

"I, iya, Temari-_nee_?" Gaara dan Kankurou spontan kompak menjawab.

_'Waduh, kelihatannya Temari-nee beneran marah, nih,'_ isi pikiran Gaara dan Kankurou ternyata sama.

Temari kelihatan udah marah banget, Gaara dan Kankurou ketakutan di pojokan.

"KALIAN!!" bentak Temari.

"I-IYAA???!!!" balas Gaara dan Kankurou.

"Jangan gitu lagi, yaa," Temari tersenyum (sok) manis, lalu berbalik dan pergi ke kamarnya.

"Lho? Kok Temari-_nee _nggak jadi marah, ya?" ucap Gaara dan Kankurou heran.

Sementara itu, di kamar Temari...

Temari sedang menelepon dengan handphone-nya.

"Iya, Shikamaruuu... Jadinya jam 3 nanti, ya?" kata Temari sok imut.

"Jam 1 aja ya, nanti aku jemput kamu di Sunagakure, deh..." terdengar suara Shikamaru di seberang.

"Loh, kenapa jam 1?"

"Biar aku bisa lebih lama bareng-bareng kamu, dong..."

"Aah, Shikamaru nih..."

Sementara itu, di luar kamar, 2 orang cowok menempelkan kupingnya ke pintu kamar Temari...

"Buset, ternyata oh ternyata, gosip kalau Temari-_nee _pacaran sama Shikamaru itu beneran!" bisik Kankurou.

"Iya, nggak nyangka, Temari-_nee _beneran pacaran sama itu rusa (Shika itu bahasa Jepangnya rusa, red)!" balas Gaara.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Gaara dan Kankurou jatuh.

"Kalian ngapain di sini?!" Temari muncul dari balik pintu.

"Eh, ah, anu..." Kankurou nggak tahu mau ngomong apa.

"Aku mau mandi!" Gaara cepat-cepat berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"Eh, a, aku juga! Gaara, bareng, ya!" Kankurou segera menyusul Gaara, tapi ditahan oleh Temari.

"Kamu nguping, ya, tadi?" tanya Temari pada Kankurou, penuh selidik.

"Ah, eng, enggak, kok, Temari-_nee_..."

"Lalu, kamu ngapain di depan kamarku?"

"Dengerin Temari-_nee _bicara sama..." Kankurou sadar, lalu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sama?"

"Sa...Sama..."

Temari pun memarahi Kankurou yang menunduk lemas. Sementara itu, Gaara melihat mereka berdua dari dalam kamar mandi sambil cekikikan.

* * *

_'Nasib, nasib. Lagi ulang tahun, kok, malah dimarahin, sih? Takdir memang kejam... Huhuhu...'_ pikir Kankurou, _'Mana aku yang tugas masak, lagi, hari ini...'_

"Woi, Kankurou! Cepetan masaknya! Aku udah lapar, nih!" seru Temari dari ruang makan.

"Kankurou-_nii_, kok kecium bau gosong, sih?" tanya Gaara.

"Heh?" Kankurou melihat panci, "HUWAAA!!! Nasi gorengnya gosong!!!"

Alhasil, Temari ke warung terdekat untuk makan, Gaara makan masakan buatan para penggemarnya di kantor Kazekage, dan Kankurou makan nasi goreng gosong buatannya sendiri di rumah mereka.

* * *

"Kankurou, bisa tolong serahkan ini ke Gaa..Maksudku, Tuan Kazekage?" Baki menyerahkan setumpuk kertas pada Kankurou.

"Aduh! Berat banget, ini apaan, sih?" tanya Kankurou.

"Mau tahu aja, pokoknya kasihin, deh,"

"Iya, iya,"

Kankurou pun menuju ruang kerja Kazekage.

_**Tok...Tok...Tok...**_

"Masuklah," kata Gaara.

Kankurou pun masuk.

"Gaara, ini dari Baki," kata Kankurou.

"Taruh saja di sana, Kankurou-_nii_,"

"Oh iya, kamu kok nggak kerja, sih? Kenapa malah nonton TV?"

"Diem, ah! Telenovela-nya udah mulai, nih!"

"...Ya udahlah, terserah kamu. Aku pergi dulu, ya,"

"Eh, tunggu, Kankurou-_nii_!"

"Ada apa?"

"Ini, tolong kasih ke Baki, ya. Bilang ini pekerjaan yang kemarin," Gaara menyerahkan setumpuk kertas pada Kankurou.

"Aduh! Lebih berat dari yang tadi, nih..."

"Oh iya, satu lagi, nanti Kankurou-_nii _datang ke sini lagi, ya,"

"Buat apa?"

"Urusin kertas-kertas ini!"

"Nggak akan! Udah kapok aku ngerjain semua tugas-tugasmu!"

Kankurou pun keluar dari ruang kerja Kazekage dan menuju ruang kerja Baki.

"Baki, ini dari Gaara," kata Kankurou.

"Apa ini?" tanya Gaara.

"Katanya, sih, pekerjaan yang kemarin,"

"Kemarin? Cepat juga, ya. Memang hebat Kazekage kita itu,"

"Ya, ya,"

_'Kamu aja yang nggak tahu, Baki. Itu semuanya aku yang ngerjain, Gaara malah nonton pertandingan sepak bola di TV!'_ pikir Kankurou.

* * *

Setelah seharian penuh menjalankan tugas-tugasnya (ngerjain pekerjaan Gaara, jalanin misi, buntutin Temari yang lagi kencan sama Shikamaru, dan nyolong mangga tetangga), Kankurou pulang ke rumahnya.

"Aku pulang," ucap Kankurou

Sepi. Gelap. Kankurou menyalakan lampu.

_'Ya iyalah, mana mungkin ada yang pulang jam segini. Temari-nee masih sibuk pacaran sama Shikamaru, sedangkan Gaara masih senang-senang di kantornya,'_ pikir Kankurou.

Tiba-tiba perut Kankurou berbunyi. Sudah lewat jam makan malam, tapi Kankurou belum juga makan dari tadi siang.

_'Yah, terpaksa masak lagi, deh. Moga-moga aja nggak gosong kali ini,'_ Kankurou menuju dapur untuk memasak.

Kankurou pun memasak dalam keheningan. Yang terdengar hanya bunyi penggorengan.

Setelah selesai memasak, ia pun menuju ruang makan dan duduk di kursi, bersiap untuk makan.

"_Itadakimasu_," kata Kankurou. Tentu saja tidak ada yang menjawab.

* * *

Setelah makan sebanyak 5 piring (karena dia juga makan jatah Gaara dan Temari yang dia buat), Kankurou menuju ruang tengah dan menonton TV. Tapi karena merasa bosan, ia mematikan TV itu.

_'Lebih baik aku tidur saja,'_ pikirnya.

Lalu Kankurou menuju kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi, kemudian pergi ke kamarnya. Setelah ia mengganti bajunya dengan piyama Winnie The Pooh-nya, ia mematikan lampu kamar dan tidur.

_'Huhuhu, masa nggak ada yang ingat kalau ini ulang tahunku, sih? Hidup ini memang kejaaammmmm.... Huweee...'_ Kankurou menangis dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian, ia tertidur.

* * *

"Mmmm... Jam berapa sekarang?" Kankurou tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya.

Ia meraba-raba bawah bantalnya, mencari-cari handphone-nya. Setelah handhone-nya ditemukan, ia melihat jam di layar handphone-nya.

"Jam 12 kurang 1 menit..." kata Kankurou, "Hari ulang tahunku tinggal 1 menit lagi, tapi tidak ada yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku... Bahkan adik dan kakakku sendiri saja tidak..."

Beberapa detik kemudian, angka 11.59 di handphone-nya berubah jadi angka 00.00.

"Yaaahhh... Selamat tinggal, ulang tahunku... Hiks..." Kankurou meletakkan handhone-nya dan kembali tidur.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka dengan suara keras. Lampu juga dinyalakan.

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY_, KANKUROU!!!" seru Gaara, Temari, Baki, orang-orang dari Sunagakure (Matsuri, Sari, Ittetsu, Baki, dll) dan orang-orang dari Konohagakure (Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Sai, dan lainnya).

"...Eh? Ta...Tapi..." Kankurou tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Tapi apaan? Hari ini kan ulang tahunmu, Kankurou-_nii_. Masa lupa, sih?" Gaara membawa kue tart yang bertuliskan 'Happy Birthday, Kankurou. May 15th, 2009'

"Iya, nih. Kamu tadi tidur, ya? Maaf ya, kamu jadi kebangun," kata Temari.

"Eh, nggak, kok. Tapi, kan..." perkataan Kankurou kembali terpotong.

"KYAAA!!! Kamu kok masih pakai piyama, sih, Kankurou??!!" para cewek yang ada di situ (kecuali Temari) berteriak lebay sambil menutup mata mereka dengan kedua tangan.

Kankurou menatap baju yang dipakainya: piyama Winnie The Pooh. Mukanya sedikit memerah.

"Gimana nggak, aku kan tadi tidur! Kalian sih, nggak ketok pintu dulu!"

"Ngapain kita ketok pintu, kita kan niatnya ngasih surprise ke kamu! Ah, capek, deh..." kata Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Terus tadi kamu mau bilang apa, Kankurou? Huaahhhmmm..." tanya Naruto sambil menguap, tertular Shikamaru.

"Ini kan tanggal 16 Mei, bukan 15. Ulang tahunku kan 15 Mei," kata Kankurou.

"Masa, sih?" Semua orang di situ mengambil handphone-nya.

"Ah, sekarang tanggal 15, kok!" seru Sai.

"Iya, 15. Di handhone-ku tulisannya 15 Mei," ucap Matsuri.

"Loh? Tapi di handphone-ku, kok, 16?" Kankurou melihat handhone-nya, mengecek.

"Lihat di handphone-ku, nih, Kankurou-_nii_," Gaara meneyerahkan handphone-nya pada Kankurou.

Kankurou membaca tulisan yang terpampang di handphone Gaara. 15 Mei 2009.

"Ta...Tapi...Tapi..." Kankurou menatap Gaara dan yang lain.

"Handphone-mu kecepetan, kali. Di semua handphone selain punyamu tulisannya 15 Mei, kok," kata Temari.

"Hah? Berarti...Berarti, aku..."

"...Bisa dibilang bego," kata Sari, yang ucapannya barusan langsung menusuk Kankurou.

"Yah, udahlah, pokoknya, kita cepetan selesaikan urusan ulang tahun ini dan pulang ke rumah, lalu tidur! Aku ngantuk banget, nih..." kata Ittetsu tak berdosa.

"Kamu kalau nggak niat ngucapin selamat ulang tahun ke aku, mendingan pulang aja, deh," kata Kankurou sinis.

"Tapi beneran, loh. Aku juga pengen cepet-cepetan tidur, ngantuk banget, _'ttebayo~_!" kata Naruto.

"Kalau gitu, buat apa kamu ke sini?" tanya Sakura yang matanya udah membulat marah.

"Karena aku tokoh utamanya, jadi kan nggak mungkin aku nggak ikut, dong!"

"Yang jadi tokoh utama kali ini aku, tahu!" seru Kankurou.

"Yah, sudahlah. Ayo, Kankurou. Tiup lilinnya!" kata Temari.

Gaara membawa kue tart tepat di depan muka Kankurou.

"Gimana bisa ditiup, apinya aja belum dinyalain!" kata Kankurou.

"Shikamaru, nyalain lilinnya, dong! Kamu yang selalu bawa pemantik api ke mana-mana, kan?" Temari berbalik ke arah Shikamaru.

"Iya, iya..." Shikamaru mengeluarkan pemantik api dari dalam sakunya, lalu menyalakan 3 lilin yang berbentuk angka 1, 8, dan wajah Kankurou.

Dari luar rumah, dapat terlihat jendela di lantai 2. Dari jendela itu terlihat bayangan orang banyak dan 1 orang lain yang sedang berusaha meniup api lilin-lilin di atas sebuah kue. Setelah api lilin-lilin tersebut mati, terdengar lagu _'Happy Birthday To You'_ dinyanyikan dari dalam rumah itu, juga bunyi tepuk tangan orang banyak.

**~My Birthday~End~**

* * *

**~Prologue~**

"Makasih, ya, kalian semua udah bela-belain dateng ke sini cuma buat aku!" kata Kankurou, merasa senang sekaligus terharu.

"Cuih, kita ke sini gara-gara dipaksa sama kakakmu itu, tahu! Kalau nggak, kita semua pasti lagi tidur nyenyak di Konohagakure sana!" seru orang-orang dari Konohagakure.

"Kita ke sini juga gara-gara si Gaa...Tuan Kazekage nyuruh kita!" tambah orang-orang Sunagakure (kecuali Kankurou, Gaara, dan Temari).

3 bersaudara itu kompak _sweat-dropped_.

"Ehm... Ngomong-ngomong, yang buat lilin bentuk mukaku ini siapa, sih?" Kankurou menatap lilin berbentuk mukanya yang bagian atasnya udah meleleh, membuat lilin hancur itu makin hancur.

"Itu... Ingat, nggak, waktu aku diculik Akatsuki?" tanya Gaara.

Semua mengangguk pelan.

"Nah, waktu itu, sebelum Shukaku diambil dari tubuhku, aku minta satu permohonan terakhir sama mereka... Permohonannya itu, aku minta dibuatkan lilin berbentuk mukaku, Kankurou-_nii_, dan Temari-_nee_!" jelas Gaara.

Semuanya otomatis _sweat-dropped_.

_'Nggak mutu amat, sih, masa permintaan terakhir minta dibikinin benda aneh kayak gitu?'_ pikir Kankurou.

**~Prologue~My Birthday~End~**

* * *

Pertama-tama, maaf kalau ada yang nggak berkenan di hati...

Lalu, terima kasih karena udah baca fict ini!

Dan, memang, Mirai upload fict ini tanggal 14 Mei, itu karena Mirai terlalu buru-buru, jadinya mirip Kankurou sendiri, lupa tanggal... Habis selesai diketik langsung di-upload, dan baru sadar beberapa jam setelahnya (yah, memang bego banget...) karena ada review pertama! Jadi, special thanks buat **shirayuki haruna**, yang sudah me-review sekaligus menyadarkan Mirai... Selamat ulang tahun, ya! ^^

Yah, karena tanggal 5 Mei kemarin nggak kesampaian buat fict untuk ultahnya Deidara, jadinya ini gantinya... Fict ulang tahun Kankurou! Walaupun Kankurou gantiin Deidara kayaknya nggak adil, ya (bagi beberapa orang)... *diserang Karasu dan Kuroari*

Pertama kalinya bikin fict ulang tahun, sekaligus pertama kalinya bikin fict tentang 3 bersaudara dari Sunagakure, atau kerennya 3 sand siblings!

Padahal Mirai masih harus ngelanjutin fict Mirai yang 'Akatsuki Nonton...', tapi malah bikin fict lain! Maaf ya, bagi yang nungguin update-an fict Mirai yang satu itu! Mirai lagi kehabisan ide, sih!

Oh iya, ada yang tahu, nggak, lilin bentuk muka Kankurou, Gaara, dan Temari itu dibikin sama siapa? Jangan lupa, dari Akatsuki, lho!

Kalau ada waktu dan niat, review, ya! Saran, kritik, juga _flame_, apapun lah, akan Mirai terima dengan senang hati!

_Arigatou, minna-san~_

Best regards~


End file.
